


that was all it took

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arch enemies do NOT shag. Or do anything but hate each other...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	that was all it took

That was all it took. A slip of the hand, an accidental brush of skin on skin. That was all it took to get them together.

Never would they ever admit that in public. Oh no. They were arch enemies. Arch enemies do not shag. Arch enemies do not kiss each other lovingly in the corridor one minute only to be horizontal the next.

They did not touch each other gently in places no one else did, or explore each other’s mouths so tenderly and yet with an intense passion. Or moan softly when they were pushed face first into the down pillow of a prefect’s bed, their arse being penetrated for the umpteenth time that week.

Oh no, they did not.

Or so Ron tried to convince himself.

It had been three months since Draco had first kissed him. He surely hadn’t seen it coming, and because of it he reacted badly, making it a gnashing fight of clanking teeth. Something he was none too proud of. There they were, walking to class and Draco shoved Ron into an empty classroom, (it’s a wonder no one noticed) and took advantage of him. It was obvious Draco had been wanting this, because he was so lustful in his voice and actions. Ron managed to fight him off and run to class, but he never spoke of it.

Of course, it had certainly developed from there. Harry and Hermione, thankfully, had taken no notice of his intermittent disappearances and then reappearances, red faced and breathless.

Or so he thought.

It had been three weeks since Hermione had confronted Ron about his relationship with Draco. Ron surely hadn’t seen this coming either. Things had certainly become different since his first kiss with Draco. Hermione sat him down in the library, and told him that she knew about all of it and that he ought to tell Harry. Ron of course, had no intention of telling Harry. How does one tell their best friend they’re shagging their arch enemy? Ron was none too sure and wasn’t about to try to figure it out.

Of course, Harry wasn’t completely stupid. He caught on eventually, after another two weeks. After Hermione let a few things slip. Like how Ron and Draco seemed not to be fighting as much. Like how Ron disappeared a lot. Like how she overheard Pansy saying Draco did too. She waited for Harry to piece it all together; needless to say it took some time.

Not enough time.

It had been two days since Harry realized what was going on and asked Ron about it. Shouted it actually, which Ron was quick to fix by flapping his hands like his mother did.

Harry made a large deal out of it, in Ron’s opinion. It’s not like Harry had never fancied anyone, right? Who cares if it was his worst enemy? Who cares if it was a boy? Harry apparently cared.

Well, maybe Ron didn’t.

Harry could stay and shag Seamus and Dean and Neville for all he cared, but Ron stalked off to the dungeons to meet Draco again.

It had been 32 hours since Ron had taken refuge in Draco’s dorm. He went to classes like usual, acting as though nothing was wrong. People at Hogwarts weren’t blind though. They noticed Harry’s lack of a red-headed sidekick and Draco and Ron’s new closeness. People talked. Suddenly everyone knew.

Suddenly Harry was the center of loads of embarrassing questions about Ron that he did not want to answer. He did not want to talk about how much he missed having his best friend around and he certainly didn’t want to talk about the fact that he didn’t mind it was Draco.

It had been 3 hours since Hermione forced Harry down to the dungeons to talk to Ron. He had found his way to the common room and Ron had followed him outside, Draco and Hermione in tow. He had sat down in the grass, Ron beside him.

He had stumbled over his words, failing to get out what he meant to say. He had watched as Ron knew what he meant without words, and been ecstatic as Ron embraced him.

Draco’s scoff and Hermione’s squeal of pleasure were drowned out by the rush in Harry’s ears.

It had been an hour since Ron returned to his own dorm. He was sitting on Harry’s bed, catching up with him. They we talking for the first time in days. Ron was smiling more then usual; Harry’s face copied Ron’s wide grin, teeth flashing.

Ron’s heart pounded, his blood rushing with the joy of being able to talk to his best friend. He could not help himself from smiling. The feeling of thinking he’d never talk to his best friend in the world again had crushed him. When Harry had shown up at the Slytherin common room, one part of Ron was terrified, the other, jubilant.

He’d had that one small hope that Harry was there to tell him everything was okay.

It had been fifteen minutes since Ron dragged Harry back outside. Draco was still there, sitting on the grass, staring forlornly at the lake. Harry froze at the sight; he had not expected Ron to attempt to make the two of them bond so quickly. He should have anticipated Ron’s over eagerness. Ron threw himself down next to the Slytherin, Harry quietly folding his legs on the other side of his flame-haired best mate. Draco almost imperceptibly turned in their direction, before picking up another rock to toss into the churning water.

Ron grimaced, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy. It wasn’t the best idea in the world, he thought as he sat between his lover and his best friend. He mentally punched himself. It was too late to turn around and pretend he had never come out here. A thick silence was broken only by the sound of pebbles hitting the water.

Harry watched his best mate watch Draco. He watched as Draco pointedly ignored both of them, even though Ron was desperately trying to get Draco to look at him. He decided to rescue Ron from his drowning ship of fruitless attempts. Draco further ignored Harry’s attempts to speak as well. After several more moments of impregnated silence, Harry stood. Ron’s eyes pleaded, but Harry’s firmly told him to stay. As soon as Harry turned to walk away, he heard Draco’s drawl come barreling at Ron. He winced. 

He heard accusation after accusation fly through the air, loudly as Draco could probably speak. He half-turned, and saw Ron sitting on the ground, hands over his face, with Draco’s pink flurried face inches from Ron’s head. Harry did not like his friends to be berated in such a fashion.

Oh no, he did not.

He turned back around, and stalked up behind Draco. Draco faltered at the hand on his shoulder; became even more enraged at the calm words from Harry’s lips. Ron’s soft pleading was drowned out by Draco’s yelling once more; this time, Harry had had enough

It had been five minutes since Madam Pomfrey had left the hospital wing. Draco lay on the cot, Ron sitting by his side, holding his hand. Harry stood several feet back, watching over his best friend. Harry’s face was still red from anger; his hands only just stopped shaking. It hadn’t been a horrible jinx, unfortunately.

Of course Draco would be fine, after Madam Pomfrey fixed him up.  
Ron’s face was enough to calm Harry down a bit. He felt bad that his actions had affected Ron so, but he didn’t regret them.

Harry moved forward, putting a hand on Ron’s shoulder. Ron didn’t look up. Harry sighed, and walked out, hoping he hadn’t ruined things with Ron.

As the door shut behind Harry, Ron lost it. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and his head fell to rest on Draco’s chest.

“It’s alright,” Draco crooned, running his fingers through Ron’s flaming locks. “He’ll calm down and then feel like a prat and apologize, like always.”

Ron smiled up at Draco, knowing he was right. Harry always lost his temper, but after he cooled off he regretted it. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Harry apologized to Ron. It might take much longer for him to say the same to Draco, not that Draco cared. Ron lifted his head and kissed Draco’s collar bone, drawing a soft sigh from the blonde. He kissed his way up Draco’s neck and to his lips, where they shared a brief but intense kiss, without tongue. It was their way of showing love, not lust.

It was there, on Draco’s cot, that Harry and Madame Pomfrey found the boys in the morning. Ron was slumped over onto Draco’s chest from the chair in which he half-sat, half-hung. Their hands were linked, fingers intertwined. Both boys had a content smile on their face, and Draco’s other hand was halfway through stroking Ron’s hair.

Harry folded up his apology note and put it between the boy’s linked hands, smiling slightly. Madame Pomfrey sighed and ushered Harry out, with one last look at his best friend, asleep with the man he loved.


End file.
